


Discovering Feelings

by marcish



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcish/pseuds/marcish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom falls in love with Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovering Feelings

"Hey. Robin? ...Robin! ARE you in here?! ROBIN! ...HELLO? I HAVE A QUESTION ABOUT OUR NEXT MOVE!" Chrom yelled at his tactician through the tent flap. "Ummmm.... Just a moment! Please wait outside!" Robin yelled back at her commander. "Come in? ok!" Chrom stepped in through the tent flap. "oh... oh gods..." "CHROM I SAID WAIT OUT SIDE NOW GET OUT OR GODS SAVE YOU!" Robin yelled at Chrom at the top of her lungs. " Ye-yes mam!" Chrom ran out of the tent like a dog with its tail on fire and was as red as a tomato. After Robin dressed she stepped out of the tent also, as red as a tomato. "GODS WHAT WAS SO GOD AMN IMPORTANT?!" robin asked infuriated. "I-I i'm sorry! I misheard you! Please calm down I had no intention of peeping!" Chrom retorted "Ugg, fine I accept your apology. Now tell me what was soooooo important." " Oh... umm yeah I was going to ask you about tomorrow's route. You see, we could take this one steep route through the hills, or we could circle the hills and take the main road across the plain." Robin thought about there options for a minuet and Chrom still had his mind on other things. "I think we should take the path through the hills, the road would be easier to travel, but we would be more vulnerable to enemy attacks." Robin answered. "Chrom? CHROM!? Are you listening to me?!" "what?! Oh. yeah take the hills got it! I, er, got to go now, catch you later! Er I mean SEE you later! I mean, good bye!" After running away like a chicken with its head cut off Chrom went back to his tent. "GODS! What is wrong with me!" he thought to himself. All he could think about was Robin in her... vulnerable state. "Ma-Maybe I sould go talk to Liz! Yeah a nice cool relaxed talk with Lissa!" so he went off to find Liz. Sadly, he made the huge mistake to tell her about the bathing incident. "What!? You saw Robin naked!? AND you can't stop thinking about her!" Lissa started "Gods help me" Chrom said with a roll of the eyes. "After the war are you going to marry her!?" Chrom hadn't thought about that. "I would like her to be my sister! That would be soooo much fun! Chrom? Are you listening to me? Or are you dreaming of Robin?! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Chrom?" Marriage, Chrom hadn't thought that much about it, with anyone! He wouldn't mind marrying Robin, but she was his tactician, it would be wrong. What would the shepherds think about him?

(Time jump to after the battle with Gangrel)

They did it. They defeated The Mad King in battle. Everyone was celebrating. Chrom was fairly entertained by Fredrick giving a stern talking to Sully and Viake for playing a common knife game, but with swords. "WE DID IT WE WON!" Two familiar voices said from be hide him. Before he Knew it, both Lissa and Robin had encircled him in a huge hug witch he returned with a big, stupid grin on his face. He knew what was coming in just a short time, he had talked with Lissa and Fredrick about it many times. He was got to ask Robin to be his wife. Chrom nodded to Lissa saying that it was time for her to go. After she left Chrom took a walk with Robin. They talked about many things, were Robin was going to live and what they were going to do in the near future. "Robin, may I ask you something?" Chrom asked "Yeah, you can always ask me any thing." She replied with a soft smile. " well," Chrom started, "First I want to say I am sorry." "Sorry for what?" Robin asked with a puzzled look on her face. "I am sorry for the war, it was not your battle to fight. Thanks to me you know nothing but war. You don't even know if you have a family. And, and I want to give you a family." "Wha-" Robin started but got cut off. "Robin listen to me, I love you, I love you with all my heart and I always will for the rest of my life." "Chrom..." "Robin, I will you make me the happiest man in the realm? Will you marry me?" At that he got down on one knee and popped out a blue ring with the brand of the exalt on it. "Chrom... I.." She was now the one with the stupid grin on her face. "I would be over joyed to be your wife! I love you and I too will love you 'till the end of my days!" They now both had a stupid grin on there face. "Robin, with just a few words you have made me the happiest man in the world! Thank you, my love." At that he picked her up off of her feet. spun her around then kissed her. They then went off, hand in hand, to tell there friends of there engagement.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... That was most likely terrible... This was my first fanfic... So MABYE it was OK for my FIRST fanfic... idk... your feed back would be awesome! THANKS! <3


End file.
